


Scars make you beautiful

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blood, Caring, Explicit Language, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Scars, Shameless, Violence, Worried Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Really fluffy one shot :Ian is late home after his shift at the Fairy Tail night club and Mickey is worried sick.He has a reason to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote this morning.  
> It's cute and fluffy  
> (because it's always adorable to see a protective Mickey). 
> 
> Before reading, make sure you've looked at the tags, they pretty much announce all the possible triggers.  
> Enjoy xx

Mickey was sitting on his ripped couch, starring at the clock as if his life depended on it. It was 3:07 am and yet along, he still couldn't get his eyes to shut. Each second seemed like an eternity and each minutes felt like a knife digging a little deeper into his chest. Ian should have been off work for more than an hour. Yet along, he still wasn't home and Mickey couldn't stop his mind from going insane.

Where the fuck was he?

Of course, he could have accepted extra hours, but he knew just how tired his favourite redhead had been in the past couple days, making that explanation almost impossible. His brain was completely acting up, picturing horrible gory scenarios of Ian being dead in an alley or kidnapped in the trunk of an old pig fantasising over his dick. Mickey couldn't keep himself from being overprotective. In the end, Ian was his boyfriend and even though he kept it low, that kid was his whole world.

As time kept moving and the clock kept ticking, Mickey grew more and more nervous. None of his 25 phone calls had gone through, leaving him alone in complete ignorance. The stress made him climb on his feet, continuously walking back in forth in the living room. His trembling hands were gripping into his hair, trying to soothe himself by massaging his skull, but nothing worked. He felt like he was going fucking mad.

''Another minute and I'm out.'' He whispered to himself, starring at his shoes in the entry, already imaginating himself outside and running. If Ian wasn't going to come back home, he would go to him instead.

It's only as he was about to storm out of his shithole of a house, that he heard a knock against the front door, rushing towards it without a second thought. He threw it open, not taking the time to question who was standing behind it.

Mickey's blue spheres grew like bullets, starring at the guy in front of him with complete shock. Ian was there, standing into a pile of his own blood, fists tight and body shaking. His skin was marked by cuts and bruises, leaving his facial expression unrecognisable. He looked absolutely petrified.

''What...the...fuck.'' Was the only thing that came out of Mickey's mouth. He was frozen, unable to focus on anything else than the poor kid standing in front of him with weak legs.

''I...Got into a fight.'' Ian admitted, as if it wasn't already obvious.

''No shit. Don't just stand there.'' Mickey begged, slowly walking closer to him and wrapping one of his strong arms around his trembling shoulders.

Ian winced at the pain, biting against his lip as he tried to keep himself from screaming. He dropped his body weight onto Mickey's side as he limped, step by step, towards the closest room. Mickey gently helped him lay onto the couch, still trying to cope with the fact that his boyfriend was covered in his own blood.

''What the hell happened to you!?'' He finally asked, sitting by his side as he looked at him with eyes filled of concern.

''Long...Story.'' Ian answered as he closed his eyes, trying to avoid any type of discussion.

Mickey frowned, pressing his warm hands against Ian's frozen cheeks, cupping his face as delicately as a porcelain doll.

''Look at me please.'' He insisted, trying to get his gaze. He softly pushed away a streak of red hair that was falling into his eyes, tucking it behind his left ear. Mickey smiled as Ian's look finally crossed his. ''Now you're going to wait here while I get you some ice and bandages. But only if you promise to tell me what happened to you afterwards, alright?'' He got up and took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from grabbing a gun and killing whoever the fuck hurt _his_ Ian.

Ian simply nodded, knowing he wouldn't have a choice to tell him sooner or later.

When Mickey came back, he sat in front of the redhead on the ground, untying his pants and slowly sliding them down to his ankles.

''I...I'm not really in the mood Mick.'' He nervously admitted, trembling hands resting on his lap.

''Gallagher, calm the fuck down. I wasn't about to suck you're cock, I just wanted to see if you had wounds on your legs.'' He teased him, rubbing alcohol on a few scratches as Ian moved uncomfortably in pain.

''Mhm...My ribs hurt the most.'' Ian whispered, holding back his tears.

''Well, let me see then.''

Mickey got up on his feet, helping Ian's arm up so he could take his shirt off without hurting him more. He tried to hold a gasp as he gently ran his fingers against his colourful ribs. He was pretty sure he could see splashes of yellow, purple, green and black painted all over his bones.

''How bad does it hurt.''

''A whole fucking lot.'' Ian answered while still finding it in him to smile.

''Yeah. I guessed.''

Mickey handed him a package of frozen peas, knowing it wouldn't stop the pain completely, but would at least calm the swelling.

''What about my face?'' Ian questioned as ran a hand through his sweaty hair, knowing it was probably horrific.

''You're completely disfigured. You're fucking Frankenstein.'' Mickey chuckled, knowing exaggerating a little would make them both relax.

And he was right.

''Asshole.'' Ian giggled as he let his boyfriend run a warm cloth against his scared chin and cheeks.

Mickey finally sat by Ian's side, letting his body gently fall into his arms. The poor kid was trying to talk himself out of collapsing unconscious. The darker haired boy wrapped his arms tightly around Ian's torso, pulling him onto his lap and gently rocking him back and forth. He pressed a soft kiss on the top of his head, closing his eyes gently and finally relaxing. He could hear his boyfriend whisper something he couldn't quite understand.

''What's that, mumbles?''

''I said, I was trying to defend you.''

''Defend me!?'' Mickey raised an eyebrow, feeling his fists getting tighter and his chest pumping.

''Yeah...Old clients, talking outside the bar about us. How you didn't deserve my pretty ass.''

''How do they know me?'' He questioned, getting more confused by the second.

''Mhm...They saw you yesterday. When you came to get a drink.''

''Do they stalk you every night for fuck sakes?!''

Ian lifted his shoulders, not really knowing himself. Old creeps were always checking him out, that was just part of his job. He was a fairy and needed to wiggle his tail whenever he was asked to.

''Whatever, never mind. What did you say?'' Mickey insisted, wanting him to continue his story.

''To shut the fuck up because I was the one getting your sexy ass and that their tired old cocks would never be good enough for your infinite hole.''

Mickey watched Ian closely, trying his best not to burst out into laughter.

''You filthy boy.'' He snorted.

''Yeah it was funny until I got punched from behind. One of his friends was standing in my back and I didn't see his fist flying up into my head. Before I knew it, they were five old fucks trying to beat the hell out of me. I guess it kinda worked. I'm pretty sure I all gave all those stupid pricks blue balls though.''

''Well good.''

Mickey played in Ian's red hair, pressing his chin against the top of his head and keeping his arms tightly against his torso. He couldn't believe Ian went through all that shit only to protect him from being insulted. If only he knew how few he cared about those stupid pigs opinion.

''You do know I'm going to go and beat the crap out of them right?''

''Yes. But tomorrow.''

''Tomorrow.'' Mickey agreed as he yawned, rubbing Ian's back up and down and covering his face with dozens of tiny kisses. He was usually not so clingy, but tonight, he needed to show his man just how much he cared.

As Ian dozed off into sleep, Mickey lifted him into his arms, gently carrying him like a prince into their bedroom. He pressed their cheeks together, slowly whispering into his ear.

''Love you firecrotch.''

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this short One Shot !  
> You can also leave prompts in the comments! That would make my day :)  
> I'm really Ian and Mickey obsessed right now, so i'm trying to write on them as much as I can! 
> 
> Sabrina xx


End file.
